Just One More
by XWolf26
Summary: We all know the events of Naruto. We all know the impact of every one of the rookie nine. But what if there had been one more team? What would the impact of just three more genin be? It couldn't be anything big, right? Right..? (I'm really bad at summaries and naming things. Give the story a chance.) [Rated T for violence and occasional cursing.]


**So... I tried this story back when I was bad a writing, and after re-reading the train wreck, I figured I should try again. Or maybe I'm just procrastinating about updating my other fanfictions... Oh well, I guess I'll keep digging myself into this hole. Heh... **

**I'm not good at beginning author's notes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

* * *

"Tyro!"

_Huh..? _

"Tyro get back up!"

_What is that..? _

"Tyro so help me... If you pass out now of all times I'm going to beat you right back into that coma when you wake up!"

_Is that..? Yes, of course. No one else has a voice that irritating... _

A girl with long blackish brown hair shook the boy laying almost unconscious before her. Her arms had sleeve like cloth on them, but they weren't connected to her upper body, which was covered by a purple jacket that was zipped up.

"What... What do you want, Serenity..?" The boy opened his eyes, his messy black hair moving out of his eyes for a moment.

"I want you to wake up! We're still fighting here!"

"Ugh..." The boy groaned, lifting his left arm, which was wrapped in bandages, though it didn't seem injured, and grabbing Serenity's face. "Quiet now... Trying to sleep..."

"For the love of god, Tyro!" Another boy yelled, the wall of Earth in front of him shaking once again as another burst of violent wind shot by, trees bending and grass being torn from the earth. "Get up and help us!"

The boy had brown hair, and seemed taller than the other two. He wore a black jacket that covered his upper body and went down over his legs, which had green plates of flexible armor over the outside of his thighs. A red rope was being used like a belt held them there.

"Saka..? What's going on..?" Tyro asked, his eyes slowly blinking shut and reopening. Another gust of wind threw his hair back, though he made himself sit up anyway.

"This clown threw you into a tree with this wind!" Saka exclaimed, holding his hands up as if to keep the wall of rock up. Sweat rolled down his forehead, and he panted.

"We're on a mission for Araso Sensei, remember?" Serenity reminded Tyro, who thought for a moment.

"Oh... Right." He sat up, shaking his head as if to clear the fog in it. He reached into the pouch on his left side, pulling out what seemed to be a kunai knife.

"Oh shi-!" Saka was cut off as the rock wall exploded, throwing chunks of rock at the team of genin.

"Damn it Saka!" Tyro yelled, throwing his arms up in defense as smoke and rock fragments obscured the team from vision. All was silent, and a man stood, smirking.

"Hmph." The man stood on the other side of where the rock wall was, and was wearing a dark blue cloak that covered everything but his eyes. He held a sword as his side as he stared at the smoke.

"Is that it? All they could send after me were a few genin? I'm a little hurt." The man in blue said, a grin forming under his mask as he walked towards the smoke, swinging his sword at it.

A gust of wind threw the smoke aside, revealing what seemed to be a knocked out Saka and Serenity.

"Wasn't there three of you?" The man arched a brow at the Genin before hearing a rustling in the trees.

He looked around the dark forest, seeing only trees dancing lightly in the wind. All went silent.

"How's this for hurtful, Umikai?!" The man looked up to see a boy wearing a leather bracer on his right arm and wrappings on his left. He wore the same wrappings over his upper body, though it seemed the majority of his chest was covered with blue cloth that wrapped around his left arm and over his chest. He wore black pants with grey strips of what could have been leather wrapped around his ankles and keeping the pants tied to his ankles.

The man yanked his sword up just in time to block the kunai knife, using his superior physical strength to throw back the boy.

Tyro flipped, landing on his feet and throwing the kunai at Umikai, who threw it into the air by slicing it upwards with his sword. Just as he looked down, however, he found Tyro right below him, pulling back his left fist with a roar.

Tyro threw his fist forward, but was surprised when it stopped before hitting its target. "Nice try kid, but it'll take a little more than that to hit me." Umikai yanked Tyro up by the wrist, throwing him off balance.

Tyro growled, kicking off of the ground and spinning, sending one foot at Umikai. A small slap noise was heard as his kick was stopped, his leg being caught by the ankle.

Tyro glanced to the ground, seeing Umikai's sword planted in the it. He'd need to use his other hand, so he'd dropped the sword. Tyro smirked. "Now, Saka!"

Umikai's face turned from smug to surprised as he heard the yell. A moment later, rock hands shot from the ground, grabbing the sword and yanking it under ground!

"What?!" Umikai looked over his shoulder, seeing Saka kneeling, his hands placed on the ground. _They were never knocked out! This was all planned! _

Umikai turned back around just in time to see Serenity coming down towards him with one kunai knife in her hands!

Umikai quickly dropped Tyro, jumping back as Serenity landed on the ground, her kunai puncturing the ground. Tyro caught himself on one hand, flipping up onto his feet.

"What, you think just because I don't have my sword I can't fight?" Umikai grinned under his mask, pulling back both hands and throwing them forward.

"Wind Style: Thunder Clap Jutsu!"

His hands slammed together, and a shock wave of wind flew at the two genin. "That can't be good..." Tyro commented, running to the left as Serenity ran to the right.

The two were helpless in the wind's wide range, and it hit them almost immediately, throwing them back with the force of a truck!

Tyro and Serenity both smacked into trees, their eyes widening as they were forced to cough saliva out of their mouths, the wind being forced out of them.

"Tyro! Serenity!"

Umikai turned to see Saka, his hands still placed on the ground. "Ah, don't think I forgot about you."

Saka's eyes widened, and he gulped as Umikai stepped towards him, wind whirling around him. "Give up, kid. there's no way you brats could ever beat-" Umikai's eyes suddenly widened, and blood began to seep from his mouth.

"W-what..?!" He looked down, seeing the blade of his own sword piercing through the right side of his chest. "H-how?"

"What, you honestly thought our only plan was to get the sword away from you?" Saka smirked, his hands still placed on the ground. A rock hand was holding the sword's handle.

"No, we were always three steps ahead." Tyro smirked, standing atop the tree behind Saka.

"And while you were busy mocking us, we were leading you to believe we were just a bunch of pathetic genin." Serenity stood next to Saka.

"I guess in the end, your ego was your down fall." Saka said, the sword returning to the ground. Umikai stumbled, but caught himself. He coughed, and blood could be seen staining the inside of his mask.

"If you think... I'll just go down like that..." Umikai growled, suddenly rocketing towards the genin! He pulled a kunai from his ninja pouch, pulling it back.

"You're dead wrong!"

just as Umikai reached Saka and Serenity, however, he jumped into the air, landing on the tree branch where Tyro stood, bewildered. Umikai quickly threw his arm forward, stabbing at Tyro.

He felt his kunai meet something solid, and grinned. That was until smoke flew into his face, and he found a log at the end of his kunai!

"And that was step three." Tyro said, standing back to back with Umikai!

"You little brat!" Umikai pulled his kunai free once more, swinging it at Tyro. He was gone again.

"And that's that." Tyro said, standing atop the tree. Umikai looked to him, glaring.

"What do you mean?" Umikai asked. Just as he did, however, he smelt smoke. He quickly noticed the hand signs Tyro was making, and his eyes widened.

"Fire Style: Heat Dome Jutsu!"

A wave of fire shot from the tree branch, where it seemed a circle of ashes had been placed at Umikai's feet!

Umikai's scream was drowned out by the crackling flames, and Tyro smirked, jumping from the burning tree with a back flip.

"Alright, Saka." Tyro nodded to Saka, who pressed his hands to the earth once more. The blade shot from the earth once again, flying into the flames.

A moment later, it flew back out with a skewered, flaming body on it. The hand flicked its wrist, and the body was thrown off of the tree into the dirt.

"I've got it!" Serenity exclaimed. She focused for a moment, before making multiple hand signs, sucking air into her chest. _Wind Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu! _

Serenity expelled a wave of air from her mouth, which shot towards the flaming Umikai, slamming into the flames and throwing them off of him! The flames died out in seconds.

"Huh. That's gotten better." Tyro nodded, walking towards the lifeless, half burnt body with two holes in it.

Serenity grumbled, her shoulders drooping. "It's supposed to be a lot more powerful!"

"Don't worry Serenity, I'm sure you'll get better at it." Saka said, only earning a glare from Serenity.

"I don't need to be patronized!"

Saka flinched from her yell as Tyro picked up the corpse, throwing it over his shoulder. Just as Tyro did so, someone jumped from the trees, landing at the center of the battle field.

At first, the three flinched, getting into battle ready positions. That was, until they realized who it was.

"Araso Sensei..." They all sighed in relief.

"Well who'd you think it'd be?" The man in the green vest laughed. On the shoulders of the vest were leaf symbols similar to those on the genin's headbands.

He had black hair, and wore black pants. He had a headband across his forehead.

"Why did you make us fight that guy..?" Saka asked, plopping down on the ground and sitting against a tree. The other followed, each of them exhausted.

"Yeah... Why make us hunt down a rouge chunin _alone_?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Serenity asked, clearly irritated.

"Heh..." Araso laughed nervously. "Well, you did it, didn't you?"

"Did you see the first half of that fight?!"

"Serenity, stop being so loud..." Tyro groaned, his eyes closed as he began to rest.

Araso was glad to see Serenity calm down, and took a deep breath before speaking. "You all know the Chunin Exams are coming up, correct?"

Tyro's eyes snapped back open immediately. "The Chunin Exams? What does that have to with this?" Saka asked.

"He's saying this was a test to see if we were ready for the Chunin Exams, dunce..." Tyro said, too exhausted to deal with Saka.

Saka shot him a glare, but he knew why Tyro acted this way. He was always like this when he was tired. And lately, he always seemed tired.

"Precisely, Tyro." Araso nodded. "I needed to make sure you were all ready for this test."

"You doubted us?" Serenity arched a brow at her sensei.

"No, just a precaution." Araso shook his head.

"So how'd we do?" Saka arched a brow at his sensei.

"Well, to be honest, it doesn't really matter. I already recommended you." Araso grinned sheepishly as he heard a loud "WHAT?!" from all of his students in unison.

"Heheh... Yep." Araso's grin remained as he reached into his pocket, pulling out three slips of paper. "Here are your application forms."

* * *

Tyro sat in the darkness of his room, staring at the ceiling. The only light came from the open window, where the moon seemed to hang over the village. As if it were watching him.

Tyro sat up, staring at the moon. Something about it just seemed so... Intriguing.

A tapping noise against his window shook him from his thoughts, and he looked down out of the window to see Saka and Serenity standing at the first floor of the small apartment complex with pebbles.

"Do you think he heard it?" Serenity asked.

"I don't think so. I'll throw another one." Saka pulled back his arm, throwing another pebble at the window.

Tyro sighed, opening the window as the pebble soared towards him. Saka's eyes widened. "Tyro! Look out!"

The pebble hit Tyro right in between the eyes, much to his displeasure. He already looked tired.

"What do you two want?" Tyro grumbled, jumping from the window and landing in front of the two. "And please quiet down... Believe it or not, some people actually sleep at 2:00 AM."

"We were just here to see if you wanted to help us with something." Serenity answered.

"Did Saka get another penny stuck in his nose?" Tyro arched a brow at the two.

"Why are you such a douche at night?" Saka asked, clearly irritated.

"Why are you waking people up at two in the morning?!"

The two reeled back in surprise. Tyro rarely yelled. Tyro sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry... I just haven't been able to sleep too well for a little while..." Tyro sighed tiredly. "So what do you guys need help with?"

"The chunin exams are in a week but..." Serenity looked down. "I still can't master my Dragon Breath Jutsu... And if I can't use what should be my best jutsu, there's no way I'll be able to pass the Chunin Exams!"

"That is true." Tyro yawned, stretching as if he didn't care.

Saka glared at Tyro, his eyes narrowing. He sighed, knowing just how to get Tyro's attention. "We could all use a little training, Tyro."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tyro's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his teammate.

"It means I've heard that there are some powerful genin out there. One's a lot better than us."

"Oh really? Like who?" Hook line and sinker.

Saka smirked. "Well, I heard that Team Seven ran into some Sand Village kid with a gourd on his back."

Tyro's eyes widened. "... A gourd..?"

Saka arched a brow at him. "Yeah. They said he had some weird sand power, and that Naruto kid kept saying how creepy he was. Sounds like a threat to me."

Tyro suddenly grabbed Saka by the collar of his shirt. "Red hair! Did he have blood red hair?!"

"Uh... Yeah... I think so... Why?" Saka said, reeling in surprise at his teamate's sudden change in attitude.

Tyro quickly had the two by the backs of their shirts, dragging them towards the forest. "... We've got training to do..."

* * *

_Tyro jumped from tree to tree, sand slicing the tree down behind him. A roar was heard, and a large foot slammed down on the tree he had been on just a moment before he jumped off onto the empty ground. _

_Tyro slid, climbing to his feet to look at the beast. It was mostly obscured by shadow, but at its top one boy with blood red hair could be seen, sitting. Laughing. _

_Tyro looked to his feet, to see he was standing on sand that was collapsing under him! He struggled to stay up, but the sand continued to push him down, sucking him underground! _

_His hand was last seen, protruding from the earth and grabbing for something -anything- to pull its body back up. Alas, it found nothing, and all was sucked under into the dark abyss. _

Tyro gasped, his head shooting back up. He looked around, seeing he was in the forest. Around him was torn up grass and knocked over trees.

Serenity stood, panting. There was a wall of rock in front of her that looked a little worn, but with no real damage.

Saka stood behind Serenity, having made the wall. He looked over at Tyro, and his eyebrows raised.

"It's about time you woke up." Saka walked over to Tyro, who was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

Apparently when he had been trying to test the move's ability to stop a moving target, he'd slipped, and got blasted. He passed out moments after.

"Everything alright, Tyro?" Saka put a hand on Tyro's shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine just..." Tyro looked off towards the rising sun.

**_Who was that? _**

* * *

**And that's chapter numeral uno! I'd like to get a review or some other form of feedback. I usually only update if I get feedback, so... Yeah. Don't worry, I will be adding in the main, not OC characters by the next chapter (Hopefully.)  
**

**But of course, that can't happen if someone doesn't give me a review, follow, or favorite. (Or community but that doesn't happen too often.) **

**Blah blah blah constructive criticism is good blah blah blah flaming es no bueno. I don't care if a review isn't positive as long as it helps me improve. Though of course I like getting just positive reviews constructive criticism is also useful. I know you already know this but I still just have to put it out there. **

**Now then, I hope to see you all in feedback and the next chapter! **

**XWolf26, out**


End file.
